The Lupin twins
by Vulcaine7
Summary: Remus Lupin has attended Hogwarts without the worry of attending with his annoying twin sister. But what happens when his family runs into money problems and is forced to send her to Hogwarts this year? It's a tale of twins and time for trouble.
1. How can we be brother and sister

Title: The Lupins twins  
  
Author: Vulcaine7  
  
Rating: PG-13 for minor swearing *lol*  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters aren't mine, if they were I would not have to write this. However all OC's are mine, so if you feel compelled to use then please have the courteously to ask first.  
  
Summary: Remus Lupin has attended Hogwarts without the worry of attending with his annoying twin sister. But what happens when his family runs into money problems and is forced to send her to Hogwarts this year? It's a tale of twins and time for trouble.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Lupins twins  
  
Chapter 1: 'How can we be brother and sister?'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-Go fuck yourself, Remus!  
  
That was what a normal fight between the Lupin siblings sounded like. Remus and his sister, Michèle, were always screaming at each other when the were both in the same place at the same moment. That was one of the main reasons why they were often sent on separated vacations and why weren't in the same school. Their parents thought it would be best to not let them both go to Hogwart. So they sent Michèle to Dumstrang while Remus attended Hogwarts.  
  
-You're just an idiot, Michèle!, Remus' only answer was the loud Muggle music his sister loved.  
  
Michèle was quite a Muggle lover, she liked Muggle music more then wizard music. She preferred watching Muggle Television better then the WTV (Wizard Television), and when she wasn't wearing her red Dumstrang's robes, she was wearing Muggle clothes.  
  
Remus sat in the living room and looked at a family picture that had been taken five years ago. His sister had changed so much within the last five years. The picture had been snapped the day of their departure for their respective schools. Back then Michèle had long deep-black hair, almost black eyes, which were hidden behind her glasses, and she was so small. Now, she had grown up and her body had changed. She was now looking more like a young woman... well at least her body was. Since the summer between their third and forth years, Michèle had cut her hair in a real tom-boy cut and it stayed like that since then. Remus sighed lightly, his mind in deep thought.  
  
'How can we be sister and brother when we're so much different?'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-Michèle, Remus, it's time for dinner!  
  
A few minutes later, the Lupin Family was sitting in the dining room when Remus realized that his parents looked rather serious tonight.  
  
-Mom, Dad, is there a problem?, Remus asked.  
  
Michèle looked up from her plate as their father got up.  
  
-Well since we are having some money problems, as you both know, we decided, your mother and I, that this year you two will have to go to Hogwarts.  
  
-What!!, Michèle stood from her seat and yelled in protest., Why do I have to go to Hogwarts? I'll die if I have to go there... with him... Why can't Remus just join me in Durmstrang? Or better yet why can't he just stay home for a semester?  
  
-Because I, on the contrary to you, have friends at my school., Remus snapped back.  
  
-Children, children calm down., Their mother pleaded but neither seemed to listen.  
  
-Stop!, Demanded Mr. Lupin.  
  
Both of the teenagers sat back in their chairs and stopped talking.  
  
-Michèle, it's only temporary, next year you may go back to Dumstrung and finish your last year of schooling there. This year we don't have any money to send you back. I'm sorry, love.  
  
Michèle started to sob and ran to her room.  
  
-I'll go and talk to her., Mrs. Lupin said, making her way upstairs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It took almost one month for Michèle to accept the fact she was going to Hogwarts. Today her mother was taking her and her brother to Diagon Alley to buy their supplies. Michèle groaned. Diagon Alley seemed so lame. She usually bought her supplies in Knockturn Alley.  
  
As they walked into Diagon Alley, two boys walked towards them. The taller one had black hair and blue eyes and seemed to smile at everything that was wearing a skirt. The other one though, looked exactly the contrary, pale hair and brown eyes and seemed scared to look at anyone in the eyes.  
  
-Sirius! Peter!, Remus said, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
-Hey Remus, how was your summer old pal?, the taller one asked.  
  
-It was fun, how was yours?  
  
-Great actually., Sirius replied casually, his hands finding their way into his pockets.  
  
Remus turned to his mother. " Mom, these are two of my friends, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Sirius smiled and took Mrs. Lupins hand, " Madam, Remus told me you were pretty but I never imagined he meant to this extent. You are beautiful. "  
  
Mrs. Lupin simply laughed at the comment as they heard a muffled "Humph Humph!"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and turned to his friends "Oh and that... thing, is my sister. "  
  
-Well this ~ thing ~ is going to go look for her potions supplies., Michèle turned to her mother with a smile., So Mom, could I have some money for them?  
  
With a few convincing smiles Mrs. Lupin handed some money over to Michèle. She quickly hugged her mother, stuck her tongue out at Remus, and headed down the street. The morning was brisk and it brought a smile to her face. In fact she was so dazed she barely noticed the figure in front of her stop short. That was until she walked into him.  
  
-Look where you're going!, she said, as she look at the person who she had bumped into.  
  
-Look where I'm going? Why don't you look where your going!, the boy sneered and shot her a dirty look.  
  
The boy was around the same age as her but much taller. He had platinum blonde hair and metallic blue eyes. For a moment she found herself lost in them, but she quickly snapped out of it. The boy ,on the other hand, continued to stare at her; his eyes raking over her body and pausing on her breasts. A smirk rose to his lips and he finally moved his gaze to her eyes.  
  
-New here, are you? I would remember a face such as yours. I'm Lucius, Lucius Malfoy, and you are?   
  
Chuckling under her breath; she rolled her eyes. "Totally not interested!" Turning quickly on her heel she entered the store leaving Lucius Malfoy feeling like a complete fool.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
That was my first chapter so please tell me if it's good, I'll update after 3 reviews! Oh! By the way, I would like to thanks my beta reader, Faith McKay for her great job. ((You should read here stories, she's a really good author!))  
  
Vulcaine7 


	2. The Library, train rides and Sorting hat...

Title: The Lupin twins  
  
Author: Vulcaine7  
  
Rating: PG-13 for minor swearing *lol*  
  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters aren't mine, if they were I would not have to write this. However all OC's are mine, so if you feel compelled to use then please have the courteously to ask first.  
  
Summary: Remus Lupin has attended Hogwarts without the worry of attending with his annoying twin sister. But what happens when his family runs into money problems and is forced to send her to Hogwarts this year? It's a tale of twins and time for trouble.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The Lupins twins  
  
Chapter 2 : The Library, train rides and Sorting hats  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Michele browsed the shop, her eyes wondering exactly what ingredients were needed to make a disappearing potion for Remus to accidentally drink. Caught up in her own chuckle she barely noticed that Remus, Sirius and Peter had entered the store to look for her. Grabbing her around the shoulders, Remus yelled in her ear causing her to shriek.  
  
-Where's mom?, Michèle asked, holding her chest in fright.  
  
Remus smirked and nodded towards the door, "Talking with Sirius' mother in front of Florish and Blotts. She said to come and get you so we could go and buy our books."  
  
-I already have most of my things, but lets go., she said, as she walked out of the shop.  
  
Black smirked as he followed behind her, his feet picking up pace to catch her. As he closed the gap between them he wrapped his arm around Michèle's shoulder. He smiled at her and whispered in her ear : "Don't try to play the independent girl with me. I know how girls like you are. I caught you checking me out back there..." he winked at her, his arm still draped around her shoulder.  
  
Michèle took Black's hand off of her shoulder, while trying to calm herself from kicking him right in the groin. "Shut up!" The young girls around them who heard her just gawked in jealousy. Had she just turned down Sirius Black? Quickly the girls around them began to chatter and gossip. Michele rolled her eyes and continued walking.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The four teenagers entered the town library to get their books for the upcoming year. They were sold at a cheaper price here, and Michèle's mother found that relieving. Leaving Sirius and the other boys behind her she headed off to locate the last of her books. Walking toward a book shelf to get her Transfiguration book she halted in her step as a couple leaned against the shelf kissing. A black haired boy with big round glasses and a red headed girl.  
  
Rolling her eyes again Michèle moved towards them. "Excuse me." she said, rather politely.  
  
Nothing happened, and Michele cleared her throat. Again she was ignored, and her anger was growing by the minute. Finally after about five minutes ticked by Michèle's nerves finally cracked and she pushed the boy out of her way. As he got back on his feet, he pushed Michèle. Narrowing her eyes at him she crossed her arms, her voice calm but scary. "Did you just pushed me?"  
  
-James! Lily!, Remus screamed, as he and his friends walked closer.  
  
-Hey Remus. Did you see that? This freak just pushed me!, James kept his eyes locked with Michèle's.  
  
Remus sighed and wiped his hand across his face. "James, Lily, I'd like you to meet Michele, my sister..."  
  
-What?, Lily's eyes grew wide., You never told us you had a sister.  
  
Remus glanced over at Michele and took note of her contorted expression. She was pissed, and he knew it. Looking back at Lily he leaned in and whispered.  
  
-And there's a good reason for it.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Michèle walked out of the library in a huff after buying her books. She couldn't stand her stupid brother or his stupid friends. They all seemed so much like Remus that it caused her stomach to churn. She made a face at the idea, and groaned. How in the world was she going to survive this year?  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Six days later, Michèle sat in the Hogwarts Express not partially excited to reach her new school. Remus had actually been nice for once and offered her a seat in his compartment. She had declined and decided to find one of her own. Upon reaching the back of the train she smiled at an empty compartment. Now she was alone in the cabin and it felt great. In all honesty, she didn't feel like talking to anyone, but luck seemed to be against her because the cabin door opened and Lucius Malfoy stepped inside, along with a black haired boy.  
  
-Well, well, well, look at what we have here. A beautiful girl left all alone. I think we should keep her company, Severus, what do you think?, Lucius asked the other boy.  
  
Severus raked his eyes over her and replied bluntly, "I don't..."  
  
-I don't want your company. Now please leave me alone., Michèle's tone was callous.  
  
The other boy was about to step out, but Lucius grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him back inside. He moved the boy named Severus and himself towards Michèle and they sat on either side of her.  
  
'It's going to be a long road...' Michèle thought before turning to look out the window.  
  
Lucius has been talking non stop, Michèle hardly keeping any attention turned to him. This went on for almost an hour when he finally became tired to this little game and stormed out of the cabin. Michèle looked up and her eyes meet the other guy's, the boy quickly looked away, so did Michèle.  
  
The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Michèle fell at sleep and was woke up by Severus ten minutes before the train reach Hogsmeade.  
  
-You should change into your school robes., he simply said before turning back to stare out the window on the opposite side of the compartment.  
  
Michèle still a bit sleepy took her robes out of her trunk and pulled them over her Muggle clothes. When the train reached Hogsmeade a few moments later Michèle's trunk fell open on the floor.  
  
"Shit!" She kneeled to get her things as Severus' eyes lit up and took a book from the floor.  
  
-Advanced potions?, he didn't mean for his voice to sound so cold, but it did.  
  
"I happen to like potions, got a problem with that? And give me that book!" Grabbing the book back from Severus she slammed her trunk shut. For a brief moment she regretted acting so awful, but before she could say anything she turned and left the train. Severus stood there silently watching her retreating back.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The first years entered the Great Hall and last in line behind them all was Michèle. When people saw her they all started to mutter things which caused Michele to swallow a lump in the back of her throat. At that moment, an old man with a long white bread stood slowly and smiled down at the group of first years.  
  
-Welcome back. This is a new year here at Hogwarts, and I'm looking forward to another wonderful year. I want to advise our new first years that the Forest is forbidden to every student!  
  
Michele watched Dumbledore gaze across the room as he said this, and turning her head she could have sworn he was staring at Remus and his friends. Shrugging it off she turned back and continued to listen.  
  
"...Now I see everyone had noticed we do indeed have a new transfer student. She will be sorted tonight after the first years. So let's the sorting begin."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Alba, Dustin." A woman with a pointed green hat spoke and held up the tattered sorting hat.  
  
Michele watched the process with the first years. It didn't seem so bad. So you placed an old stupid hat on your head and it told you where to go, big deal. Why did everyone look like it was the end of the world.  
  
"Westmeir, Serinia."  
  
'Almost done.' she thought, her hands becoming sweaty.  
  
"Zwirling, James." Michèle watched as the final boy was placed into Ravenclaw. A triumphant smile on his face. She watched him as he began chatting with his new friends, and barely heard her name called next.  
  
"Lupin, Michèle."  
  
Michèle walked toward the woman who called her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Lucius making a face when he heard her name. The black haired boy's eyes opened wide. It seemed Lucius and that Severus boy didn't like Remus, or perhaps they just didn't like her. She sat on the bench and the woman put the hat on her head. As soon as it was on she heard a voice inside her head.  
  
"Well, a new Lupin I see. You're not like your brother thought. No definitely not like him at all. You're more cunning then him, you're more ambitious too and it seem like you don't like rules, do you?" the voice hissed inside her head, "I know exactly where I'll place you..."  
  
"...SLYTHERIN!" the voice shouted out loud.  
  
Michèle saw her brother and his friends' eyes pop open. She stood up, a proud look on her face, as she went and sat at her new house table.  
  
'Maybe this year won't be so bad after all!' she thoughts as she sat next to Severus. Two seats over Lucius Malfoy sat at the table with his mouth wide open.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Myamora : Thanks for being my first review for this story!  
  
k00lgirl1808 : I'll keep writing but you're better keep reading! lol ;)  
  
Ayva Trance : I'm glad you like it! The Lucius part is my favourite part of the chapter too.  
  
Kel : You're right I'm French... sorry if some confused you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was clearer! :)  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Once again, thanks to my dear beta reader, Faith! *Gives her a big hug*  
  
Vulcaine7 


End file.
